There were two kinds of anti-copying composite films, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,298. One was an anti-copying composite film comprising a substratum of synthetic resin film, a metallic foil formed on the surface of the substratum and an orange, brown or red colored transparent synthetic resin coating layer formed on the surface of the metallic foil. The anti-copying composite film was capable of being recorded on the surface of the coating layer with information such as letters and figures by means of hand-writing, printing, copying etc., and the information was protected from being reproduced by means of black-and-white electrostatic copiers or camera. The other was an anti-copying composite film comprising a substratum of transparent synthetic resin film, a metallic foil capable of being seen through formed on the surface of the substratum and an orange, brown or red colored synthetic resin coating layer formed on the surface of the metallic foil, and the anti-copying composite film was capable of being affixed with the back of the substratum to the surface of documents, on which information had been recorded, to protect the information from being reproduced by means of black-and-white electrostatic copiers or camera.
The foregoing metallic foil was formed by means of ordinary vacuum deposition, however, it could be formed by transferring a metallic foil, which was produced on another substratum by vacuum deposition, to the surface of the substratum, or by applying an ordinary metallic foil to the surface of the substratum.